


De-aging Issue

by Alton_Iden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: De-aged!Tobio, Everyone get to love him, Everyone start to love him even more, Gen, M/M, Might add more tag when updated, Multi, So much love for him, because he deserve it, it's a fair love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alton_Iden/pseuds/Alton_Iden
Summary: //When you wake up, you suddenly turn out to become smaller than you should. What will you do? Crying, Laughing? Tobio choose to sleep it all than must think about it// Bad summary. Prologue, No pairing (maybe)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De-aging Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248698) by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing. 



> Trust me for this one. If you love Tobio so much, you will also love this.

Kageyama Tobio went through his day normally. Well, as normally as someone that really maniacally in love with Volleyball sport.

He will wake up, take a bath, making breakfast, then go to school. There is nothing else for him to do than that, when holiday's break and the weather weren't very supporting, like today winter's break, he was forced into not playing Volley because the weather is not good enough. But this morning, somehow when he want to wake up from bed. Tobio feel's like the blanket he use to sleep, is as if twist around. Whereas no such a thing should happen when he wake up everyday.

Then there's Tobio realise something.

Both his eyes are widen in disbelief for what just happend toward his room, how could his room suddenly get bigger? Wait, or was it, with wary and worried Tobio trys to see his own body.

**??!**

Tobio felt like getting striked by thunder in the morning.

H-how could this happend??! His inner screamed hysterically. The teen is panicking as he tried to get out from the bundle to search help.

Maybe because of panicking Tobio tripped. In fact he feel like he mighy be crying now, but decided against it, he must try to hold it and act calmly about it. Because atleast he must make sure first are those a dream or just a nightmare reality.

So with worried feeling he pray hopefully, wishing that this was only just a dream. Tobio pinch his suprising chubby cheek with unnecessary strength.

Know the result?  
For the love of god, it was hurt!  
He still Insisting to see clock for making sure his destiny while rubbing his reddened cheek by his pinch before.

**!!!**

For the second time that day Tobio felt like he has gotten striked by lightning, just this time more strong than before. With fear and confused feeling altogether, he cried for what bestowed him.

How could he not? He just making something shocking clearly has happen. When first he sees his room getting bigger, but whe. He check his body out? His life is a disaster because matter of factly it was **NOT** his room that get bigger, it was HIM that suddenly get smaller.

To complete that morning incident. He hurried walk near his bed and throw himself toward it, thinking he might never be able playing volleyball again the succumb in sleep.

* * *

 

 

And that was the story of how he found out his body suddenly turned into a toddler small. That was unfortunately not small, but change to where he was six or seven year old. To be sure he look like a small child. And his children brain can not process what has happened to him, it get him dizzy just by the mere tought.

Finally because he find himself can't solve this by himself, Tobio decided to call help from his friend, Sugawara-san. His hand stretched out trembling, taking out his phone then clicking the senior setter's number, severally clicking the wrong number because of his nervousness.

And the number is connected, Tobio waited worriedly Sugawara Koushi to answer his call.

**...**

"Hello, what do you need this early in the morning Kageyama?" Sugawara's voice is enough for Tobio to feel his nervousness gone a little bit.

"Sugawara-san! My body, my body..." Tobio say, his voice wavering.

Koushi waited patiently for Tobio's next word, even if he feel a little uneasily. Especially when he feel a little weird by his voice that sound like a little child.

"MY BODY IS DE-AGED!!!" Tobio screamed from his side of line, making his talking opponent speechless.

"...Whut?" Koushi answered back unintelligently. It looks like his brains is processing what he just heard from Tobio.

Wait, his body is de-aged?

HIS BODY IS DE-AGED!!! Koushi's heart screamed shocked.

"O-okay Kageyama, wait there. And don't go anywhere, I'll be right there with the other,"

Without waiting any answer from Tobio. Koushi quickly end the call and contacted every avaible help while going toward Tobio's house quickly too.

Not so long everyone is gathering in Karasuno's setter's home, Kageyama Tobio. Seeing his new look is enough for them to suddenly frustrated.

Sawamura Daichi massage his forehead, suddenly feeling a lightheaded.

"So, Kageyama how about it?" Say the man that still massage his scalp that was aching.

Instantly the atmosphere get quieter even the one with said name is worried, shocked, and confused can also be found on the people that was present there.

For the unnumbered time Sugawara Koushi sigh.

"Because it looks like we can't let Kageyama live alone here with his condition now, who agrees to and can take care of him for awhile?" He say while taking a tired breath. As if he just went through unamount life's torturing. He stare at each of them.

A couple of them raise their hand. Hinata raise his hand voluntary, Yamaguchi suprise Koushi by his courage to volunteer, then there is Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Ennoshita, Asahi, Yachi, even Tsukishima (Koushi lift his brow, what is this kid motivation?)

Koushi clap his hand together, "Okay, there is ten people count including me. That mean each of us will take care of Kageyama during winter break for three day," He continue.

But it seem there is still something odd for one Yamaguchi Tadashi, "But Suga-san, aren't Kageyama still had parent?" He say a little curious.

Tobio that since a while ago quiet because of shock also confuse as to what his friend is talking about. Finally understand after dawning everything down.

Before Sugawara can talk, Tobio already explain first, "My parent is busy working oversea,"

Everyone get quieter hearing his confession.

"Well, that mean less we need to involving grown up since it will be really complicated to explain your condition,"

What Koushi say is right, grown up might think they were lying or worse. Making Tobio as experiment like Sc-fi's movie. So, better than their friend being made into specimen's object it would be so much better if they all take care of him.

"But, what will we say if someone ask and who take care of him first?" Tsukishima Kei say abruptly after being quiet for a while.

  
"Well we could say we're babysitting him for more money right?" Sawamura Daichi answer, "And for who is first to take care of Kageyama, I'm free for the next three day since today," Koushi continue.

Daichi wrote in his phone's memo, "OK, for the next day I can taking care of Kageyama, Nishinoya, you're free next time right?" Nishinoya Yuu nod in agreement.

"How about you guys, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata?" Daichi shift to his kouhai.

"I am available right after Nishinoya-san," Now Hinata Shouyo is imagining how Natsu react toward someone younger than her.

Kei is reminded to what he planned for the next day, ah, his holiday is actually won't be full of anything really important.

"After Hinata I also is free to babysit Ou-sama," Koushi glance at him uncertainly.

Tadashi agreed after Kei choose to babysitting Tobio first. Hey, he can ask Tsukki for guidance if there's a problem right?

"I actually don't want to do this, but we don't know what actually is happening. Maybe Kageyama will turn back by himself? I'm not sure. Be grateful that this happen during break, what if not? Atleast we must take care of him because its impossible for him to live alone in this condition and keep hoping this will sort out by themself,"

Everyone nodded grimly upon hearing Koushi reason.

"OK, I'm actually have empty schedule on date's XX and XX so I can only take care of Kageyama for two day," Ennoshita Chikara answered then.

After discussing for a moment Tanaka Ryuunosuke give their schedule, "I, Asahi, and Yachi can take turn babysit him,"

Daichi finished writting his memo, he stare Tobio's eye, "Alright, its seems like we must go now. The rest is up to you, Sugawara,"

Koushi and Tobio accompany them 'till the front door.

And, the day with Kageyama Tobio's childhood is happening again!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? The author seems to have so many thing under their sleeve.
> 
> Say what you want for the author and I'll translate your regard for them (lol they are not dead, sorry for the bad pun)


End file.
